


Better Than Candy

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Dress Up, Graveyard Party, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, skeleton onesie, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing's start off like any other year but by the end of the evening trick or treating is the last thing on Alex's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Candy

_Ding Dong._ “Trick or treat before I suck your blood!” Jack’s voice floated through the door in a god awful Transylvanian accent. I opened the door to see him in full vampire costume, right down to the red contacts and tooth cap fangs. He even managed to make freaking Dracula gorgeous! “You lazy motherfucker!” He gasped as he took in my costume which was actually just my skeleton onesie. At sixteen years old I’m not really into dressing up to go trick or treating, the only reason I bothered going was because it meant I could spend some time alone with Jack like we used to as kids. I’d never admit that of course.

“Ssshhh! Amie’s here.” Amie, my four year old cousin who I used as my excuse for going. “Jackie!” We heard a squeal from behind us as she ran out from the dining room in her pink princess outfit, candy bag in hand and clung tightly to his leg. I wasn’t the only one who loved Jack. “Make sure you bring her back before dark!” Mom called from the kitchen. “We will!”

 

*

 

We managed to get around the whole neighborhood before the sun went down and even got invited to a party by one of Jack’s friend Zack from outside of school who was taking his little brother around. It was in the field next to the graveyard once it was dark. Naturally Amie wanted to come and was upset when we said she couldn’t, thankfully she was quickly distracted by a particularly creepy Jack-O-Lantern and more candy.  _Oh the joys of being four._

“Weeeeerrrreeee hoooooommmee!” Amie yelled as she bounced through the door. Mom was sat in the living room watching TV. “Did you have fun?” Amie nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! And I gots lots of candy!” Mom chuckled. “And what are you two planning for the evening? Movie night?” She looked to me and Jack expectantly. That is what we did most years. “Actually we've been invited to my friend Zack’s party.” Jack said. “Yeah it’s in a graveyard!” Amie shrieked excitedly. Mom’s eyes bulged. “A grave yard?!” I sighed. “It’s not in a graveyard, his house is buy the graveyard.” I lied smoothly. Mom didn't seem convinced “I don’t know, it doesn't sound very safe… will his parents be there?” I rolled my eyes. “Yes, it’s a small party that consists of only close friends. The only reason I've been invited is because I was with Jack when he got invited and because they are close friends with him so it’s a good idea for us to all get to know each other.” I hated lying to mom, but seriously I would never have any fun and get to live my life if I didn't. “Okay then. Do you want a lift?” She sighed. “Nah, it’s okay. We’ll walk.” We quickly left before she could ask any more questions. “You’re getting better at the whole on the spot thing.” Jack commented. When I was younger I used to completely crumble and panic under that kind of pressure. Jack had taught me well over the years.

We soon arrived at the party and was instantly met by the Zack guy from earlier “Jackie! Alex!” He cried pulling us both into a hug.  _How drunk is this guy?_ “Uh, hey Zack.” Jack said patting his back awkwardly. He pulled away but left his hand on my shoulder. “It’s nice to finally meet you dude, we've heard a lot about you.” Jack turned pink.  _W_ _hat?_ “Hey Rian! Come meet Alex!” Zack yelled over his shoulder. “Wait, THE Alex?” The guy I’m assuming was Rian gasped as he wandered over. “It’s nice to finally meet you man! Jack never stops talking about you!” I laughed. "Should I be worried?" He laughed too. “Oh, no nothing like THAT.” He said winking at the now crimson Jack.  _What the hell? Since when does Jack blush?!_

We grabbed a beer each from one of the cooler boxes but before I could take a sip someone yelled. “Quick! Everyone grab a partner and hide! We’re playing man hunt!” With that Jack grabbed my wrist and ran off into the grave yard. He pulled me to the dark end and into some trees behind a dilapidated mausoleum. The moon light only just filtered through the leaves of the large trees. Shouts and squeals from the other party goers could be heard in the distance as more people were found.

“So you talk about me a lot huh?” Even in the limited light I could see the colour return to his cheeks. “I’m sorry about them, they're dicks sometimes.” He mumbled. “You didn't answer my question.” His eyes grew wide. “Uh yeah I guess…” He bit his lip nervously.  _God he’s so adorable!_ “It’s okay dude!” I laughed as he visibly relaxed. “Sorry, I didn't want to freak you out. You’re my best friend, I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Friends. That’s all we’ll ever be. I felt my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces.“Yeah…”

We stood in silence for a moment whilst I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “Alex?” He asked. “Yeah?” I mumbled. “You know we’re best friends and that means we’re supposed to tell each other everything right?”  _O_ _h shit!_ “Yeah?” He paused for a moment, biting his lips. “Well… there’s something I haven’t told you Alex.” He took a deep breath and moved a few steps closer to me “I love you Lex.”  _Oh my god._

Before he could say anything else that might possibly ruin the moment. I lent up on my tip-toes and kissed him. My heart started doing summersaults at the feeling of his lips against mine; moving in unison. My tongue slid along his bottom lip and he let me in to explore, I soon felt the sharp point of the plastic vampire fangs which made me giggle before pulling away.

His expression was stunned. “I love you too Jack. You’re the best Halloween treat I could ever ask for!” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” I nodded. “Better than any of the Halloween candy we picked up earlier.” He grinned before leaning in and kissing me again. It was short lived as a chorus of ‘aaawwwws’ sounded behind us making me jump out of my skin. I turned to see Zack and Rian stood there grinning at us. “Found you!”  _oh yeah, man hunt!_


End file.
